This invention relates to new and useful improvements in cleaning devices associated with conventional grain auger assemblies.
Heretofore, such grain auger assemblies normally consist of add-on features which necessitate the remodelling and restructuring of an existing auger assembly and examples of such assembles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,706,046 and 3,409,119.
Also of interest are Canadian Pat. Nos. 925,041 and 727,987.
In all these cases, several disadvantages are present. Firstly and perhaps most importantly is the fact that the main auger tube is severely weakened by the provision of apertures in the base thereof so that it is virtually impossible to transport the auger assembly from one place to another by towing same behind a truck or the like because, due to the excessive length of conventional grain auger assemblies, distortion and/or breakage often occurs.
Secondly, these cleaning devices rely on gravity to move the material passing through the sieve, to a lower discharge so that they are not effective in use when the auger is being operated at a relatively shallow angle as is often the case.
Thirdly, none of these devices show a controlled intake for the main auger assembly so that the volume and speed of the material passing over the screens can be controlled in order to obtain the most efficient cleaning of this material.